


Assassination Allegation

by DoctorGeekery



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bucky and Magneto have a bit of History, Bucky has gone to therapy and is mostly emotionally stable, Gen, Humor, Mia and Pietro and Wanda are a great trio, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, With JFK's assassination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGeekery/pseuds/DoctorGeekery
Summary: Amelia "Mia" Fletcher knew that letting the Winter Soldier and Magneto himself meet was a poor idea. But Pietro and Wanda Maximoff wanted to do it anyway.They didn't know that the pair had already met several decades ago.In 1963. In Dallas, Texas. The day of John F. Kennedy's assassination.It was a bit of a party.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Assassination Allegation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebel Columbia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037795) by [TheSolarSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/pseuds/TheSolarSurfer). 



> Before you begin - this story uses Amelia "Mia" Fletcher as a prominent character, who is one of TheSolarSurfer's OCs in her Rebel Columbia Series. I highly recommend checking out that story if you haven't read it - it's great!
> 
> If you plan to read it, big SPOILER warning for her series below. There's some really big plot points that I spoil in this fic.
> 
> This little one-shot was inspired by a Tumblr post that you can find here: https://charmanderisacutie.tumblr.com/post/622920830329962496/vivianvivisection-biruskis-if-the-winter

Two years ago, Amelia Fletcher left the Crucible for the last time. Two years ago, Mia said goodbye to Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Their friendship was formed in fire, in a literal crucible. But after returning to the Crucible for a final time, they parted ways – Mia to America, and Wanda and Pietro back to Novi Grad. They didn’t know if they’d ever see each other again. They could have been killed a day after their goodbye. Or perhaps they would all live long, healthy lives, but with their paths forever diverged.

So when they found each other at the Avengers Compound, two years later, they were a jumbled mess of hugs and happy tears. They talked over one another with excitement, their voices loud and boisterous. Despite their different ideologies about heroes, they would always remain family. Nothing could break that bond.

They talked for hours. At first it was a bit of a mess, with Mia and Pietro and Wanda all interrupting each other, but eventually they calmed down and took turns. They sat in a circle on a set of cushions, catching each other up on major life events. They had all been busy. Mia had just quickly summed up some crazy adventure with her cousin Peter, who was Spider-Man, and their time in Florida with the Mandarin.

“Remember the Winter Soldier?” Mia asked them after she finished her story. She had naturally slipped into Sokovian to talk to them, seemingly barely even noticing her change in language when they reunited.

“Yeah, the absolutely terrifying assassin with a metal arm who was with us in the Crucible and repeatedly attacked us after we escaped?” Pietro said. “No, don’t remember him at all.”

“Pietro,” Wanda said disapprovingly, elbowing her brother in the ribs. But a small smile played on the corner of her lips. Wanda was as relaxed as anyone had ever seen her, splayed back on the floor against a couch.

“He’s my father,” Mia said, beaming. Pietro and Wanda stared at her with shock.

“And this is a… good thing?” Pietro asked cautiously. His fingers fiddled with the corner of a cushion he had snatched from one of the couches when one of them was blinking. To say he was fast was an understatement.

“He’s a pretty nice guy once you get around the fact that he’s probably assassinated countless people over the past several decades. He was brainwashed, like me, but he broke through the conditioning a while back. He doesn’t work for anyone anymore,” Mia said, stretching out across the floor by Pietro.

“Huh,” Pietro said, sounding rather thoughtful for once. “Never would have predicted that. What’s he like?”

Mia paused, thinking over her words. “Shy. A bit lonely. But deep down, pretty sweet and a bit of a softie.” The three of them sat in silence, the longest they’d stayed quiet around each other since they reunited. Mia was thinking fondly over the past few years’ worth of memories she’d made with Bucky, such as when they went out to Coney Island and Bucky won her so many prizes that she could barely carry them, or when they went on their peaceful walks along the Hudson. Wanda and Pietro were trying to meld the images of the mysterious, shadowed assassin who beat them up with the nice version Mia was describing. It was a bit confusing.

“Pietro and I reunited with our father too,” Wanda said after a moment.

“Really? That’s awesome!” Mia said, grinning again.

“He’s Magneto,” Pietro said flatly. The smile dropped off of Mia’s face for a moment.

“The… you know…” Mia began.

“Mutant terrorist? Yeah. Apparently, he’s mellowed out a bit the past few years, though,” Pietro added.

“That’s… good,” Mia said a little nervously. “All our fathers are a bit problematic, it seems. I suppose he can’t explain his actions by saying he was brainwashed and unaware, though.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t really have that defense,” Pietro said. “Still, he’s making a bit of an effort with Wanda and I.”

Mia shuddered. “No offense, but I hope I never meet him.”

“No offense taken,” Wanda said.

“Oh, we got off track a bit,” Mia said, shaking herself. She sat up again, leaning against a coffee table. “I was going to tell you – right, before I found out Bucky was my father, I thought Steve might be my father, so we went on a trip together to Washington D.C. over Spring Break…”

_Six months later…_

“Why are we doing this again?” Mia hissed at Pietro. “The last thing we need is two reformed assassins and another murderer in a room together. That’s asking for problems. And I recall telling you I never wanted to meet him.” The three of them stood nervously outside of the door to the kitchen at the Avengers Compound. Mia was alternating between glaring at Pietro and looking nervously at the closed kitchen door, and Pietro was staring right back at her defiantly. Wanda let a small, amused smile cover her face.

Behind the kitchen door, they could faintly hear Bucky humming and making omelets for them in the kitchen, blissfully unaware that Magneto was due to arrive at any moment.

“He’s not a murderer!” Pietro said. “I mean, he was. Well, he still kind of is – he didn’t exactly go cold turkey on the whole murdering thing –”

“–Not helping, Pietro –” Wanda cut in.

“–But he doesn’t kill people as much. Like, he only takes out the people who really deserve it. The rest of the people he fights he subdues using other methods. He’s a good guy, I swear.”

“Yes, I’m overcome with awe and gratitude for him,” Mia said, rolling her eyes.

“Besides, he’s going to be cooperating with the Avengers,” Pietro said. “That’s a pretty good thing. I’m sure he’ll like you. And Bucky. Come on, aren’t you the least bit curious? Don’t you want to meet him?”

“Over my de-” Mia started, but she stopped mid word, choking on the word, when the elevator let out a soft _ding!_ and a man in a purple cape and metal helmet stepped out.

“Dad!” Pietro and Wanda said simultaneously.

“Pietro! Wanda!” Magneto said happily, sounding like he just had a great time murdering some puppies. He strode over towards them, looking as grand and imposing as he did on television as his cape billowed behind him. But his eyes were softer, and his mouth was crinkled into an unfamiliar smile. “How are you?”

The twins babbled excitedly at their father, telling him everything they’d done over the past few weeks. Mia stood off to the side, gaping at first, but then her expression hardened into an unreadable expression. She narrowed her eyes at Magneto and swept her eyes over him critically, analyzing every minute expression on his face.

After a few minutes, Magneto turned away from his children and looked in Mia’s direction. “You must be Amelia,” he said, holding out his gloved hand to her. “Pietro and Wanda have told me a lot about you.”

Mia shot another angry glare at the twins for a moment, and then forced her mouth into a grimace. “Pleasure,” she said coolly as their hands met. Mia made sure her grip was true to her super-soldier origins, and Magneto winced with pain as her fingers held firmly onto his.

They let go after a terse moment, and Magneto turned back towards his children. “You wouldn’t happen to have any food around, would you?” he asked. “I’m starving.”

“Bucky’s making omelets,” Pietro said, and Wanda pushed open the door to the kitchen. Pietro strolled in, followed closely by Magneto, and Mia made up the rear, stomping a bit grumpily.

Bucky looked up from his pan on the stove. He didn’t look like much of an assassin – especially with the white _Kiss the Chef_ apron he wore – but when he met Magneto’s eyes, the other man froze.

“ _You_ ,” Magneto said, his voice filled with both venom and disbelief. “You’ve got to be fucking shitting me.” He turned on his heel and walked right back out of the room, nearly barreling into Mia.

Bucky was smirking.

“What just happened?” Pietro said, looking bewildered.

“I would also like to know,” Wanda said, looking back and forth between Bucky and the spot where her father had just disappeared.

“We have a history,” Bucky said flatly, still smirking.

“Where… when?” Mia asked, sounding flabbergasted and a little flustered. This meeting was not going the way she had expected. “Why would you have met _Magneto_?”

“Is that his name?” Bucky asked thoughtfully. “I didn’t know that was his name. We met a long time ago, on a mission of mine. He was a lot younger then. Not as many lines around his face. But it’s rather difficult to forget that helmet and cape, even with HYDRA’s constant brainwashing.”

“How long ago was this meeting?” Pietro asked, sounding fascinated.

Bucky shrugged and turned his back to them briefly as he cracked an egg over a pan. “Several decades, at least. Not sure what year it was.”

“1963,” Magneto said softly from the doorway. He stood stoically; his arms crossed over his chest. Pietro, Wanda, and Mia were all startled; they hadn’t noticed he had come back. “This bastard screwed up my mission.”

The three children tried to absorb this information, and Mia was frowning as her eyes flickered back and forth between Magneto and Bucky.

“My dad has a _metal_ arm,” Mia said. The other occupants in the room instantly understood her implication. Magneto controlled metal – the Winter Soldier should never have been able to fight against Magneto.

“Yeah, he found me in one of the buildings in Dallas, and used my arm to knock me out,” Bucky said as he turned back around from the stove. “But he didn’t know I was a super soldier, so I regained consciousness much quicker than he was expecting. My rifle was gone, and I rightly assumed that Magneto stole it. I heard fighting a few rooms away, so I tore off my arm–”

“–You _what_ ,” Mia, interrupted, looking like she was about to have a heart attack.

“Well, my arm had become a liability, so I tore off my arm–” Bucky repeated.

“–It comes off of you? I thought it was attached,” Pietro said, frowning.

“Oh, no, it is. When I tore my arm off it took a lot of flesh from my shoulder and I bled a ton–”

“Why did you do that!?” Mia said, sounding anguished. Wanda, Pietro and even Magneto all looked a little sick.

“I was being brainwashed by HYDRA!” Bucky said defensively. “They believe that the mission comes first, above even your own pain or your life, and right then, my arm was a liability. So I tore off my arm, went a few rooms over to where Magneto was fighting some other assassins, stole back my rifle, threw a few punches, and while Magneto was distracted with the other people, I took the shot out the window. I had to make a few shots because Magneto successfully curved the first few bullets as he was fighting the other assassins, but a few made it through. Then I went back to my room, took back my arm, escaped, and HYDRA reattached it later.”

“Gross,” Pietro said, looking a little disgusted.

“He neglected to mention that he left me there, severely injured, to be arrested by the authorities,” Magneto added from the doorway.

“Not my fault you can’t handle super-soldier punches,” Bucky said, smirking again. Magneto scowled at the other man.

“Who was the target you guys were fighting over?” Wanda asked softly.

“John F. Kennedy,” Magneto said.

“Another of the American presidents, yes?” Pietro asked.

“Yes. Our first mutant president,” Magneto said, sounding a little wistful.

“Wait. First? Who else was secretly a mutant?” Mia asked. Magneto, who had looked so dejected only moments ago, smirked at her. Mia frowned, thinking of the implications of that smirk.

“J.F.K. was probably the best though. He had some unnatural charismatic abilities. It was quite powerful,” Magneto said, resolutely ignoring Mia’s question.

“Makes sense,” Mia muttered, thinking back to her history classes.

“You know what we need?” Pietro said, grinning wildly. Wanda and Mia met his eyes and realized at the exact same moment what he was planning.

“Pietro, no,” the two girls said simultaneously.

“A rematch!” Pietro said joyfully. “We need a rematch!”

“Absolutely not,” Bucky said. He turned his back to them and opened the fridge, presumably to get more ingredients for the omelets. Pietro frowned at Bucky’s back, and then turned towards his father.

“Come on, don’t you want a rematch? You can kick his ass this time.”

“I’ll consider it if he can remove his hand from the fridge,” Magneto said, smirking again.

Bucky slowly turned around and tried to remove his metal hand from where it was wrapped around the fridge door. It didn’t budge. Pietro and Wanda stared at him with glee. Mia wasn’t as happy– she still wasn’t Magneto’s biggest fan– but the corners of her mouth lifted up into a small smile.

“Fucking bastard,” Bucky cursed, trying to use his other arm to peel off his fingers. It had no effect.

“Don’t worry, I’ll finish up the omelets,” Magneto said, sweeping past them and leaning over Bucky to pull another carton of eggs out of the fridge. Bucky glared daggers at him. Magneto ignored it.

“Amelia, what did you want in your omelet?” Magneto said joyfully as he approached the stove.

Mia rattled off her order and Magneto started humming as he cooked.

“You’re so dead,” Bucky said, with no real bite behind it.

“Yes, I’m trembling with fear,” Magneto deadpanned as he folded over an omelet and lifted it onto a plate.

As they bustled around the kitchen, preparing their breakfast, there was some sort of unspoken energy in the air. Pietro and Wanda already considered Mia to be a part of their family, but now their family was bigger. Now they all had fathers.

And they were a part of their little makeshift family too.

Families took time to form. They weren’t formed instantaneously. They took years of love, affection, and care. Families were the deepest bonds one could make. The five of them together were not a family, not yet. They were nowhere close.

But the foundations were there.


End file.
